The Broken Compass
by Sora10
Summary: In this story you will meet my OC Sora as she joins Luffy and his crew. This story is all about adventure, family and friends spread throughout the One Piece world. As a disclaimer I do not own One Piece and in this story there are some spoilers because I am up to date in the actual One Piece. I hope you enjoy it and I am open to any advice! :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Compass**

Everything was back to normal, if there is a normal in this world. Still, the storm had passed and the ocean was back to its blue self with the rhythmic waves. At last the first light and rays of the golden sun were slowly starting to stretch over the vast cobalt blue as it was coming time for morning. Everything seemed so calm, but subtly hidden the entire world was restless. War had been declared on the World Government, embodying a sacrifice for _friendship_, _honor_, and _freedom_.

**Chapter 1**

He sat there at the small window in their room, looking out at the deck of their ship faintly glowing in the fading light of the stars. Carefully, with his eyes, he traced every detail of the ship as though they were parts of a puzzle that only a shipwright could piece together. All of them fit perfectly and that's what made the _Thousand Sunny Go_ so magnificent, not to mention perfect for the man who was going to become king of the pirates. Kaku remembered how only days ago he had worked as dog for the world government; he was something they could sink on anyone that the government considered a threat. The secret group Kaku had been trained in was called _Cipher Pol 9_, and it was on his previous mission that he had met the _Strawhat Pirates. _

As Kaku sat there quietly, unable to sleep, his mind slowly drifted to what happened on Ennis Lobby_. _

_~back at Ennis Lobby~_

'_I have to help Paulie and the others or else they won't be able to get away from the Buster Call,' _Kaku thought to himself as he painfully made his way the down the stairs in the Tower of Justice. Kaku wondered how long he had been passed out since his battle against the swordsman Roronoa Zoro. Kaku hoped that he and the curly browed friend of his made it to Robin before it was too late. But now wasn't the time to worry about what they were doing he had a mission of his own.

'_I'll never make it at this rate,' _he thought, '_I'll have to risk using my Soru.' _And with that he sped out of the tower heading for the gated entrance of the island, where he knew that Paulie and the others were in trouble. The Soru caused burning pain all across his chest, but Kaku ignored this and kept running until he reached some ruins which he hid behind. He looked out from behind the ruins and saw the two giants carrying all the men that had come with the _Strawhat Pirates_ including Paulie. Then he turned his gaze towards the threatening battle ships that had cornered the group on the beach there, ready to fire at any moment. Turning back around Kaku slumped behind the ruins tired from using his _Soru_. There he sat for a moment to catch his breath, until he noticed that blood had started to seep through the make-shift bandages on his chest.

'_Oh well_,' he thought, and prepared himself for what he was about to do, thinking it would be the last time he would see all of them anyways.

Just then Kaku was torn from his daydream when he heard one of the other guys in the ship's cabin stirring. He had hoped that they wouldn't be waking up soon seeing as how the sun still hadn't risen yet. But the person only shifted a few more times before settling in one spot and his breathing became deep and rhythmic once more. Kaku then relaxed, upon realizing that the person had fallen back asleep. He slowly scanned the room glancing at all the other sleeping bodies before looking back out the window. Kaku enjoyed these moments of peace and quiet when he could just let his mind wander. When he was under cover in Water 7 he often would go for runs on the sea train tracks and that's when he would think about things that were bothering him or just simply enjoy the beautiful day. This of course brought his mind back to Ennis Lobby, except this time he thoughts were on the bridge that leads through the gates into the government's version of hell.

~_Back at Ennis Lobby_~

Zoro had been fighting off these annoying marines for what felt like hours, one after another tried to advance on him. But with his superior abilities and strength he was able to beat them back.

All of the sudden Zoro felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up telling him that someone was behind him. Instinctively he ducked his head and spun around swinging his swords all in one motion only to have them effortlessly blocked by his attacker. As he raised his eyes he could see that the move was blocked by another katana, and he slowly raised his head to look at the face of his opponent. Zoro suddenly stepped back in shock once he saw the man, dressed in black with a small orange handkerchief in his left pocket and a cap that shadowed his face.

'_Impossible,' _he thought_ 'it can't be.' _Right in front of him stood the man that he had beaten in a sword fight and left him laying unconscious in the Tower of Justice.

Kaku lowered his sword, looking at Zoro directly in the eye he said quietly in a serious tone,

"Go and get your crew out of here if you want them to live, I will take care of these battle ships, understand." Zoro just stood there obviously confused on why Kaku was able to stand let alone move, so Kaku asked again with a little more frustration, "do you understand?" That is when Zoro snapped out of his trance, and regaining his indifferent look, he nodded.

'_What in the world is this idiot up to,' _Zoro thought to himself as he put away his swords, '_and how the heck is he suppose to fight in that condition_.' Shaking his head Zoro ran off to gather the others just as Kaku had ordered, grumbling under his breath about being ordered around by a stupid marine. Zoro found the others and gathered them all together, but they still had to find a way to get Luffy, since he couldn't move, and somehow get off the island.

Once Zoro had gone Kaku turned and faced the marines that stood in hundreds before him, giving them all a deadpan glare. The marines backed up a little knowing Kaku's reputation as a CP9 agent, and not someone to get in the way of. So Kaku, taking advantage of their hesitation, turned into his half animal form which was a tall giraffe with a square nose just like his human form. At first Kaku felt a little dizzy with the change in height but quickly recovered and began to get into position for his ultimate move. He jumped on to one arm, balanced himself and began to spin in circles using his long neck to increase his speed each time.

Zoro and the others had stopped and turned when Kaku had turned into his giraffe form and started spinning. Realizing what Kaku was planning to do, Zoro told everyone to get down and to keep their heads down. After a few protests everyone lowered themselves to the ground waiting to see what Kaku was going to do. Just then they heard him scream,

"Rankyaku!" An amazing blue light appeared and spun around him until suddenly Kaku powerfully kicked with both legs expanding the blade-like kick, sending it cutting through all the nearby battle ships. The ships exploded sending marines flying everywhere into the ocean. After the blade-like kick went over their heads Zoro and the rest of the crew stood up in disbelief of what they had just witnessed.

'_How the heck did he do that_,' Zoro contemplated, '_there is no way he should have enough strength to do that_.' It seemed as though all of the crew was thinking the same thing because on all their faces was a dumb-struck look. Kaku on the other hand shook as his tried to hold himself upright. He knew that he had lost too much blood, but he just didn't care he was going to help them escape even if it meant his own life was at risk. Kaku once again turned and looked at the remaining marines on the bridge, but most were still gawking at the destroyed battle ships. Almost all of them had either turned pale white with shock or, some even, dropped their weapons. With this Kaku prepared himself for the final attack, he brought his neck backwards as far as his body would allow then shot it forward like a whip swinging it back and forth. The marines were so taken by surprise they couldn't even move out of the way as Kaku's humongous neck swept them off the bridge. Finally all the marines were pushed off into the surrounding ocean and only Kaku and the _Strawhat Pirates_ were left. Slowly Kaku straightened and changed back into his human form. Turning around towards the small crew of pirates staring at him, Kaku paused before completely collapsing forward onto the ground not moving.

'_Is he dead or did he just collapse from exhaustion_,' Sanji wondered, until movement caught his eye, two shapes jumped up from the side of bridge landing right next to Kaku. Sanji's eyes widened in surprise, the two men were marines that must have grabbed the edge of the bridge before falling into the water. One held a sword while the other carried a huge gun, big enough to shoot a cannon ball; and both looked like they were ready to kill.

Kaku saw the two pairs of feet land right next to him and knew that he was in trouble. His head was swimming from the pain aspiring from his chest and he didn't have any energy left to fight the two marines.

'_Crap, how am I suppose to get out of this one_,' Kaku tried to move but he was just too weak. Suddenly Kaku was flipped to his back, rather roughly, by one of the marines; and just out of instinct he sent a fist up that caught the man square in the face, knocking him over. His colleague didn't take too lightly to this, however, and kicked Kaku directly in the side saying something about him still being alive. At this the other man got up, once again coming over to Kaku, accept this time the marine picked Kaku up by the front of his shirt and lifted him. Kaku felt himself being dragged and then slammed into some kind of rock. In a matter of seconds Kaku felt pain rip through his right shoulder, the marine had stabbed his sword clean through Kaku's shoulder pinning him to the rock. The two marines just laughed as Kaku cried out in pain, the sword forced him to stay standing or it would cut clean through his shoulder.

At the sound of Kaku's cry both Nami and Robin flinched. While Usopp fell to his knees thinking,

'_How can someone withstand that much pain?!_' Meanwhile Zoro and Sanji remained standing, trying to think of some way to help him. Somehow Kaku managed to stay standing, but barely, he was determined to push himself through, no matter how great the pain.

"Hey traitor!" Kaku painfully lifted his head to see the cannon-gun pointed straight at him. "Do you have any last words before I blow you to pieces," the marine, holding the gun, asked.

"Yeah," Kaku smiled faintly "Tekai!"

'_BANG' the_ cannon was fired and the rock exploded sending Kaku flying to the edge of the bridge on the verge of falling off. That was about all Sanji could handle he ran at the marines and quickly finished them off.

Kaku had felt the explosion shatter his '_Tekai_' but he was still alive. He laid there motionless, seeing as he was in too much pain to even think of getting up. Slowly he turned his head towards the two marines just in time to see Sanji kick their butts, this made him smile. As Kaku let his grip go, on the bridge, he felt himself fall. Kaku imagined himself slowly floating as he closed his eyes, awaiting the cool splash of the ocean beneath him. But it never came so he opened his eyes and saw that he was hanging in mid-air_._

'_Those stupid pirates, they can't even let a person die with honor,' _Kaku thought as he just hung there unable to resist. That is when he heard a voice from somewhere,

'It can't be,' recognizing the voice Kaku turned his head to best of his ability, and there his saw the Strawhat_ Pirate's_ ship, the _Going Merry._

'_I was right there was a klaubberman on the ship, that's why I could understand how sad it was_.' Kaku remembered how he had let the ship go back in Water 7, because it had such sadness about it that he thought it just wanted die out at sea. Kaku couldn't believe that the ship had willed itself to come this far, especially with a broken keel.

'_What a strong and brave little ship.' _With that Kaku chuckled even though his chest hurt, but this was a good kind of pain.

Mean while, '_KAKU_,' Robin thought '_why would just let yourself fall after you risked life for us so many times_.' Robin remembered how Kaku had come up to see her when they were on the sea train and there he had given her a note. Without showing any form of emotion he gruffly stated that he was just checking on her and started back towards his train car. Robin didn't say anything but simply opened the note and started to read it. The note read like this,

_Robin,_

_2 of your friends have come to rescue you, the cook and the weird guy with the long nose. I know that the one with the long nose is on the outside of the train and is slowly making his way up to you. I suggest you go with your_ _nakama and escape so that your friends never reach our train car by then it would be too late._

After she had read that note Robin remembered saying for Kaku to wait. But Kaku only paused a second and said "I'm sorry," before leaving.

All of the sudden Robin was torn from her thoughts when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Zoro standing there,

"Did you catch him," he asked. Robin had to do a double take; she thought he almost sounded worried for a second, but then nodded as an answer to his question.

"Alright bring him up enough so I can grab him," with that Zoro ran over to where Kaku had fallen of the edge. Robin concentrated on slowly bringing him up but paused suddenly, she could feel something in the rope of arms that held Kaku from falling into the ocean.

'_Was he laughing_,' Robin wondered, she could feel these soft vibrations. She smiled '_what an idiot, he will never stop laughing no matter what condition he's in_.' Then slowly she began reeling him in again hoping that he would keep laughing until chopper had a chance to heal his wounds. Soon Zoro was able to grab a hold of Kaku's shirt and pull him up onto the bridge, Robin ran over to his side.

"Well it looks like he's still breathing," Zoro said smiling slightly.

"Yes but he's lost so much blood…" Robin was interrupted by Kaku's coughing fit. Zoro quickly turned him on his side and held him there until Kaku had coughed up a substantial amount of blood. Once the spell was over Kaku tried to say something but neither Zoro nor Robin could understand.

"Hey take it easy in your shape you shouldn't even be talking," Robin said sternly, trying to hide any concern.

"You'd better listen to or I'll kick your giraffe butt again," Zoro commented with humor in his voice. Kaku opened his eyes slightly and smiled,

"I didn't know that you cared so much Mr. Demon," Kaku coughed a little before continuing, the blood caking his throat made it hard to talk.

"You all need to go now while there's still a chance."

"We can't, there's no way to leave the island..and besides we can't just leave you in this condition.."

"Robin," Kaku said raising his voice and sitting up as best he could "My dreams are no more, but all of your dreams have yet to come true so stop wasting your time worrying. It doesn't matter what happens to me, part of the reason you guys are in this mess is because of me, so I promised myself I would help you escape." Kaku paused and sat there a moment with his cap casting a shadow across his face, "Zoro.."

"Yeah."

"I need you to pass a message on to Paulie," Kaku said, when Zoro didn't say anything he continued "tell him that it may not make a difference now, but I'm sorry. And th..that I will never forget how he called me _nakama_." Zoro just looked at Kaku, who sat there with tears streaming down his face, without any sign of emotion.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a messenger boy," with that Zoro bent down and picked Kaku up carrying him piggy-back style. "So I guess you'll just have to tell him yourself." Robin simply smiled because like Zoro she knew that Kaku didn't have the strength left to resist. Kaku just did his best not to move as Zoro carried him but blackness was starting to creep into his vision.

As they were walking Zoro noticed that Kaku was getting warmer by the minute, making him more difficult to carry.

'_This guy is pretty light weight for his height but this fever sure isn't a good sign_,' Zoro thought as he lowered him to the ground. Kaku had lost consciousness and was eerily still, besides his short and labored breathing. His normal flushed face had gone to a pasty white color, most likely from blood loss, and his charismatic smile was replaced with a grimace of pain. Zoro had to admit he rather admired the guy's stubbornness, it reminded him of how Luffy acts during a battle. Zoro knew there was no way he could just walk away and leave this man behind to die, no matter what.

Kaku remembered coming to and having this really light weight feeling in his gut. When he opened his eyes he realized that he had been thrown in the air, and was steadily falling towards the deck of a ship. In the background Kaku could hear Nami and Usopp simultaneously yelling at Zoro about throwing a wounded man in the air, this made him chuckle. But as the ship deck came closer and closer Kaku felt himself be caught just before he slammed into the wood, which was a relief since he didn't know how many more injuries he could handle. Pain began erupting all across his body from being jostled around so much and once again he faded into darkness.

~Back to current time~

Kaku opened his eyes when he felt some one softly shaking his shoulder. He looked up to find that Zoro and Sanji had both gotten up and were already dressed.

"Hey you know you can sleep in your bed right," Sanji teased as he was leaving to go make breakfast. Kaku figured he must have fallen asleep while he was sitting at the window thinking about Ennis Lobby, but a grumbling stomach told him it was time for food. So he got up and stretched wondering where fate was going to take him next.

**It has come to my attention that the summary is a little off i know, but the first few chapters are Kaku being on Luffy's crew and then they eventually meet my main character Sora. So please be patient and i will try and get through the first three chapters quickly so we get to the real story. ~thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Piece of The Past

**Just as a warning this chapter is written more for people who haven't watched One Piece, so it's mostly summaries of each of the pasts of Luffy's crew. But I will start writing chapter 3 as soon as possible, but please enjoy this part even though you may have heard it a million times. :) ~ thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After Kaku got dressed he stepped out into the sunlight soaking in the warm rays. His body was still a bit sore from Ennis Lobby, but sense he has a _zoan _type devil fruit power he heals much quicker than an average person. Slowly Kaku began walking towards the kitchen when his stomach grumbled again reminding him of how hungry he was. He grabbed some of the delicious food that Sanji had prepared for breakfast and sat down quietly in the corner eating rather quickly. Kaku was anxious to start exercising; he had been feeling restless lately and hoped that some good exercise would solve his problem.

"Hey, hey slow down there is plenty of food to go around even with Luffy here!" Usopp said looking at Kaku

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to start exercising as soon as possible I feel like I'm as weak as wet noodle," Kaku laughed. This made Usopp and Chopper laugh too, who sat down next to him.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that we have a ways to go before we reach merman island, right Nami," Usopp asked their navigator with his mouth full.

"Yeah besides we still have to pass through the Florian Triangle," Nami reminded them. This gave Chopper the chills he remembered how they said that's where multiple pirate ships have gone in and were never seen again.

"I hope we aren't killed by ghosts," Robin casually remarked

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Usopp yelled "we already have heard how many pirate ships have gone missing in there!"

"EHHHH! There are ghosts there," Chopper asked horrified "I don't wanna die because of ghosts!"

"We must prepare ourselves" Usopp commanded, then he and Chopper both quickly changed into outfits with various things like a necklace of onions, a wooden cross and other talismans to ward of 'spirits'.

The rest of their crew simply laughed at the two of them while Usopp told made up stories about what he thinks is the Florian Triangle. Kaku looked at each of the members, now all awake, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Franky. Kaku thought about how they each had their own dream to fulfill yet they were all a part of one crew.

Now to understand a little bit about each member of the crew here is brief explanation of their history before joining the _Strawhat _Pirates.

~Luffy

Luffy, the captain, was born on an island somewhere in the East Blue to the legendary Monkey D. Dragon. However with his father being a famous revolutionary, Luffy was left to the care of his grandfather Monkey D. Garp, who happened to be a Vice-Admiral for the marines. In Windmill Village where Luffy grew up, he befriended a crew of pirates led by the famous Red-Haired Shanks. Inspired by them Luffy decides his dream is to become a pirate and tries multiple times to prove to Shanks that he is tough enough to join their crew. However, caring for Luffy's safety, Shanks never complies and instead jeers Luffy about being too weak. During one of the times Luffy was hanging out with Shanks, a group of mountain bandits came into the bar and insulted Shanks along his pirate crew. Luffy becomes angry when Shanks just laughs it off instead of fighting back. Although Shanks tells Luffy there was no reason to, this didn't persuade Luffy. So instead Luffy sat there pouting until he noticed a fruit that looked absolutely delicious sitting in a chest; so he ate it for dessert, not knowing that it was actually a devil fruit. Shanks called Luffy and idiot for eating the _Gomu Gomu no Mi _fruit, because it meant that he would never be able to swim again. This however did not deter Luffy from his dream and he continued aspiring to become a pirate with his new-found abilities as a rubber man. Despite this Luffy one again runs into the mountain bandits when Shanks was away at sea. Luffy stands up to them on Shank's behalf, but was easily defeated, and became a hostage with the bandit's leader Higuma threatening to kill him. The bandits' glory was short-lived seeing as they were easily defeated by the Red-Haired Pirates; unfortunately Higuma fled taking Luffy with him. While out at sea with his hostage Higuma throws Luffy into the ocean only to be attacked by a sea-king moments later in the midst of his laughter. The sea-king's next target was Luffy, who was still thrashing about trying not to drown. Though Luffy is saved by Shanks, Shanks had to pay a high price; his left arm was lost to the sea-king. Shortly after Shanks set sail along with his crew, but before leaving he and Luffy promise each other that one day Luffy will surpass Shanks and become the Pirate King. Shanks then leaves Luffy his straw hat as a symbol of their promise, telling Luffy to return it to him once he surpasses him. Although this idea of becoming a pirate did not sit well with his grandfather, Luffy did eventually set out to sea to find himself a crew of 10 and to become the king of the pirates.

~Roronoa Zoro

As a child Zoro joined a dojo in Shimotsuki Village, where he tells the swords master "once he decided that he would become an invincible swordsman, he left his life behind." In the dojo, even as a child, Zoro was strong enough to defeat most of the adults; but he could not defeat Kuina, the dojo master's daughter. At one point they had fought 2,000 times, from which Kuina had 2,000 victories; so Zoro challenged Kuina to a private match with real swords. Although he had improved tremendously in both skill and in strength since their first match, Zoro still lost. Zoro cried out in frustration and told Kuina of his dream to become the best swordsman in the world. Kuina, confiding in Zoro, told him she shared the same dream, but would never be able to attain is because she was a woman. Kuina's father, the dojo master, had told her that her fighting potential would decrease as her body matured. Zoro, annoyed with Kuina's defeatist attitude after haven beaten him repeatedly, told Kuina that he would beat her one day because he was more skilled not just because she was a girl. That's when the two of them promised each other that one of them had to become the world's greatest swordsman. Unfortunately, the next day, Kuina suffered a fatal fall down the stairs of her dojo; this of course upset Zoro when he realized that she would never have a chance to fulfill her dream. Taking this upon himself, Zoro asks his sensei for Kuina's sword, _Wado Ichimonji, _and began developing what would become his signature move. _Santoryu, _holding his own two swords in each hand and Kuina's sword clenched in his teeth. Eventually Zoro learned of Dracule "Hawk-eye" Mihawk who currently holds the title of the greatest swordsman. So Zoro set off in search of Hawk-eye in order to challenge him, but instead got lost. However Zoro quickly built a reputation for himself as a "Pirate Hunter" in the East Blue, growing in strength each day to attain his dream.

~Nami

Nami, their navigator was an orphan that was found by Bellemére, a female marine, in a hostile battlefield. The marine adopted her as well as Nojiko, a child who was also with Nami. This three then created a family closer than any other to a real family. Ever since Nami was a child she had developed a love for drawing maps and navigation, her dream was to draw a complete map of the world. But the small family could not afford any of the navigation books in town because Bellemére's tangerine trees provided only meager means and necessities. So Nami got into the habit of stealing even though she was scolded each time by Bellemére when she got caught. The family suffered many hardships, but they always worked through them together like the year when the price of tangerines fell due to the large supply leaving the poor family without much food. This also meant that Bellemére could not afford new clothes for Nami so she simply re-stitched some of Nojiko's old dresses. This offended Nami because she wanted to have her own clothes not hand-me-downs from Nojiko. During one argument Nami said the she did not consider Nojiko a real sister, causing Bellemére to slap her. Nami then ran off crying saying she wished she had been adopted by rich people. Feeling guilty about having slapped Nami Bellemére decided to use their spare money to prepare Nami's favorite meal even though it would break their budget. She then sent Nojiko to fetch Nami while she prepared the meal. However at this time the infamous Fishman pirate, Arlong, came upon Cocoyashi Village, their adopted hometown, and imposed a fee on every single adult and child in the village in order to 'live'. Since Bellemére could not pay the fee for her entire family she was used as an example by Arlong to demonstrate to the townspeople what will happen to them if they ever fought back or failed to pay the fee. Bellemére was then brutally killed by Arlong in front of her two daughters Nami and Nojiko. Nami however was kidnapped by Arlong after he noticed the quality of her maps at such a young age. Then forcing her to become a cartographer for the Arlong pirates, Nami was promised that if she brought Arlong 100,000,000 (berries) he would free her village. At Bellemére's death she told Nami that "if you can survive, then happy times….lots of them….will come your way". This encouraged Nami to work hard and to buy Cocoyashi back, believing that once she freed the village she could pursue her dream and find happiness.

~Usopp

Usopp is the son of Yasopp, a pirate who joined "Red-Haired" Shank's crew and sailed away leaving behind his wife and son. However Usopp created a new reputation for himself in Syrup Village, besides being the son of a pirate. While his mother was sick Usopp began to lie that pirates were coming in hopes that it would strengthen his mother's spirits enough to keep her alive. Although this made Usopp's mother proud she did die, but Usopp continued to run through the town saying the pirates were coming; because of the pain of having lost both of his parents one way or another, leaving him on his own. Many of the villagers made a show of chasing and throwing things at Usopp for running through town, even though most were use to his antics. Although lying was considered a negative aspect for a person to have, Usopp used his abilities to help others. In his village there was a young girl by the name of Kaya who very was sick and had to stay in bed all day. So Usopp made a habit of going to see her each day and telling her made up stories about adventures, to entertain her and to cheer her up. Along with these routines Usopp gathered a group of three kids, Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman making them his crew. Dubbing the group "Usopp Pirates", whose sworn duty was to protect their town from unwanted pirates.

~Sanji

Sanji was born and raised in the North Blue until one day while working as a ship's cook on the Cruise Obit, the ship was attacked by pirates. Unfortunately for both however they were caught in a sudden storm, sinking both ships. Sanji had been thrown into the water, by the sudden waves, and was drowning until the pirate captain Red Leg Zeff managed to save him. Both surviving the storm they were washed onto a rock high above the water level. This good fortune was short-lived though seeing as it left them with little food, few rations, no plants, no animals, and no way to reach the water for fish. Splitting up their rations of food Sanji took one side of the island while Zeff stayed on the other to keep look out for a ship. Days passed but there was no sign of a ship and Sanji had no food left, so he planned to steal some from the huge sack that Zeff had kept for himself. However when he slashed open the old man's sack there was nothing but treasure inside. That is when Zeff confessed that he often lacked food on the high seas and planned on opening a restaurant on the seas. Sanji agreed to help the old man since he owed his life to Zeff. Zeff had sacrificed his own leg to save Sanji from drowning and now he had given Sanji all of their rations of food. Soon after, a ship appeared and the two were spared from death. Because of this ordeal Sanji pledged to never refuse food to a starving individual no matter how evil or poor they may be. Until he met Luffy, Sanji had worked at Zeff's restaurant, the Baratie, ever since that day. Eventually Sanji became a part of Luffy's crew, as their cook, in order to find the All Blue. Which is an ocean of legend where the North, East, West and South Blues all connect, mixing different types of sea life from around the world; a chef's paradise.

~Chopper

Chopper, originally just a reindeer that was born with a blue nose, was often treated as an outcast in his herd. However when the young reindeer found and ate the Hito Hito no Mi devil fruit, he was exiled from his herd, having been granted with a higher intelligence by the fruit. Unfortunately when Chopper tried communicating with the humans on Drum Island, where he was born, the villagers shot at and chased him out of town mistaking him as a monster. Luckily he was rescued by a kindly doctor, Dr. Hiluluk, who was considered a quack in the villages. Dr. Hiluluk took in and named the little reindeer Tony-Tony Chopper, making Chopper his assistant. The doctor became a role model for Chopper and taught him all of his philosophies. "All diseases have a cure", and the doctor's faith in the Jolly Roger as a symbol of strength against all odds were some of the doctors strongest beliefs that he lived by. However these happy times did not last long when the doctor's health took a turn for the worst. Chopper found himself out in the cold and alone again when the kind doctor did not want Chopper to see him die. But Chopper became determined to find a cure for his mentor, after he found out the truth behind the doctor's harsh manner. In one of the doctor's medical books Chopper found a special mushroom that had the skull and cross-bones next it, in remembering Hiluluk's praising of the Jolly Rodger, Chopper thought it was the cure for the doctor's illness. He then risked his life to get the mushroom for his mentor, suffering many injuries. Dr. Hiluluk was overwhelmed with gratitude and ate the mushroom to show his love and appreciation to Chopper, despite knowing that it would end his life. Chopper only became aware that he had actually given the doctor a poisonous mushroom when the only other doctor besides Hiluluk, Dr. Kureha, told him. But Dr. Hiluluk wasn't going to live much longer anyway, so he claimed that he had a great life and committed suicide by blowing himself up for Chopper's sake. Chopper arrived just too late in order to save the doctor and became enraged when the dictator of Drum Island Wapol made fun of the doctor. Chopper was stopped by one of Wapol's generals, Dalton, who apologized to Chopper for those that mocked the doctor's death. In the end Chopper went to live with Dr. Kureha, as it was Dr. Hiluluk's last wish; there she taught Chopper all about medicine for the next 6 years. Chopper worked hard through each of the years in order to become a doctor like his idol, Hiluluk.

~Robin

Nico Robin was from the island of Ohara, and coming from a family of archeologists, she was born to the proud mother of Nico Olivia. Although her mother went out to sea to find the "True History" when Robin was only two years old. Robin's mother wanted to honor her husband's dreams so she set out searching for the Poneglyphs. Robin was left in the care of Olivia's brother and his wife, Roji, who throughout the time Robin spent with her, often abused Robin both verbally and physically. Already being reminded at home each day that she was not wanted, Robin also faced ridicule from other children. Robin's devil fruit abilities of the Hana Hana no Mi fruit often freaked out and/or scared the other children in town, so they began calling her a demon. However Robin did find friends in the scholars that were at "The Tree of Knowledge", along with professor Clover, they often took part in taking care of her since they were friends with her mother. At the age of only eight years old Robin was officially inducted as a scholar among those at "The Tree of Knowledge", where she spent most of her time reading. But when Robin confessed to having the same dream as her mother, to find out the true unrecorded history of the world, she was reprimanded by Professor Clover who told her she would be banned from the library if she continued to spy on the other scholars. This sent Robin off crying as she headed to the Northwest beach of Ohara; there she was surprised to find a giant named Jaguar D. Saul, who had washed up on shore. Even though Saul was a giant, Robin was intrigued by him and became friends with the gentle giant; for the next few days she came back to visit him as he was building his raft to leave the island. Once Saul realized that he was on Ohara he told Robin the distressing news of battle ships heading for the island, to destroy all of the archeologists that were studying the Poneglyph. You see thanks to the efforts of Saul, who was a former marine, Nico Olivia had recently escaped off a marine ship and returned to Ohara. There she informed her friends at the library that her colleagues had been killed by the marines. And warned them that the marines were coming to kill all of the archeologists on Ohara. However the archeologists refused to leave instead they stayed to protect all of precious books held within the walls of the library. Although Olivia loved her daughter very much she wanted to cut all ties with her daughter since she was a wanted criminal. Doing as Olivia had asked, professor Clover denied that Robin's mother was on the island, but Robin still seemed skeptical. Hearing the news of the marines reaching the shore of the island Clover rushed Robin away warning her not to tell anybody that she was an archeologist, for the fear she might be arrested as well. But Robin refused to leave, and at that moment the marines bust into the library searching for the Poneglyphs. Eventually the marines did find the Poneglyphs and sentenced all of the archeologists there to death by the Buster Call, including Robin's mother. Having seen the battle ships arrive at the island Saul rushed to find Robin. The attack on Ohara began, when Saul arrived Olivia asked Saul to make sure that her daughter was taken safely off of the island. Robin refused and wanted to stay with her mother, but Olivia told her that she must continue to live. Olivia stayed behind and watched as Saul carried her daughter away, stating that there was still something she had to do. Saul managed to reach the island's shore but was ambushed by marine ships that open fired on him when he was spotted. In anger the former Vice-Admiral destroyed many of the ships, while Robin tried to make for the evacuation ship. But was stopped by Spandin, the leader of CP5, who ordered no one to help Robin on board since she claimed to be an archeologist. Saul made for Spandin in order to kill him but was stopped by Vice-Admiral Kuzan (later known as Admiral Aokiji). This turned out for the better since the evacuation ship was destroyed by another Vice-Admiral as a precaution in case any archeologists had snuck on board. So Saul picking up Robin started to run but was frozen by Kuzan's ice power. Before Saul was completely encased he told Robin to go and escape because there were friends out in the ocean waiting for her. Robin turned and ran as hard as she could to the raft Saul had built, only to be met by Kuzan. However Kuzan simply told her that he was letting her go because he was curious as to why Saul had risked so much to save her. But also warned that he would be the first to come after Robin if she tried anything. Robin departed in a row boat guided by the ice path Kuzan had set for her, leaving her completely alone as the only survivor of the Ohara Tragedy.

~Franky

Franky, whose real name is actually Cutty Flam, was rescued by the legendary shipwright Tom after his parents abandoned him. Tom then made Cutty Flam his apprentice along with Iceburg, who gave Cutty the nickname Franky "because Cutty Flam is a weird name". Franky learned shipbuilding from Tom, but spent most of his time building warships that were designed to kill sea kings. That's when Franky proclaimed his dream was to build his own dream ship and be the shipwright on it. However when Franky reached 12 years old, Tom was put on trial for building the ship that the Pirate King Gold Rodger sailed the Gran Line with. But by making a deal with the court, to build a sea train that could sail the ocean in ten years, then he would be pardoned. After 10 years the Sea Train Puffing Tom was successfully built and the marines were going to pardon Tom in return for creating the train. However Tom was then framed by the CP5 leader, Spandam, using the warships that Franky had built over the years to attack Water 7. Spandam was after the blueprints for the ancient weapon Pluton, which had been handed down to Tom. Although Tom and his apprentices stopped the attack it appeared to everyone in the town that it was their fault. As a result Tom was sentenced to death. As Spandam was taking Tom away Franky beat Spandam with a rifle until Tom told him to stop. Franky felt so guilty for having made the warships and even said they weren't his in front of Tom who then told him to never disown any creation he made whether it was used for good or evil. Franky later stood in front of the moving Puffing Tom in order to stop the sea train from taking Tom away. Franky's body was run down and he was presumed dead, but he had actually managed to fix himself his spare parts from and abandoned ship. Franky later confronted Iceburg who had held Tom's death against Franky, while Franky became enraged that Iceburg had allied himself with the world government, as the town's mayor. The two argued but in the end Iceburg was driven to tears at the sight of Franky being alive. He then gave Franky the plans for the ancient weapon and told him to leave Water 7 so the government could never get their hands on it. Franky on the other hand refused saying it was his choice to stay or not. Instead Franky went to the back streets of Water 7 and created what was known as the Franky Family; out of a group of thugs led by Zambai, who had actually attacked Franky in the first place as well as Mozu and Kiwi who Franky had found drinking in the middle of the day. This group eventually became the underground mafia of Water 7 stealing from incoming pirates and dismantled ships. Although Franky became known as a crook, he constantly blamed himself for Tom's death; So Franky planned to attack incoming thieves/ looters and organized all of the thugs in Water 7, so he could keep the city crime in check and to overall protect the city that Tom loved.

~back to current time~

Kaku simply shook his head and finished his breakfast before he left the noisy group to go out onto the ship's deck. Although Kaku really had intended to exercise he couldn't seem to take his eyes of the ocean to actually start any workouts. So instead he just stood there for a while letting his mind go blank.

"I thought you were anxious to get some exercise in," a voice said behind him. Instead of turning Kaku simply replied,

"I guess I got distracted, why am I on some sort of schedule?"

"Hmpf, that's up to you not me," Kaku finally turned to see that it was only Zoro.

"I think I'll just start with some meditation or stretching, that way you can have the space up there to yourself."

Zoro just hmpf'ed again before walking off, 'you know I don't think I'll ever understand that guy' Kaku thought to himself. So Kaku just shrugged his shoulders and sat, legs crossed, and closed his eyes letting his mind empty. But unfortunately his meditation was short-lived when he felt someone poke him on the shoulder. Kaku opened one eye to see Luffy's head directly in his face forcing Kaku to lean back a little.

"Is there something you want Mugiwara (Strawhat)," Kaku questioned calmly.

"Yeah, do you wanna fish with us?! Sanji said we're gettin low on food," Luffy said excitedly backing out of Kaku's face. Kaku looked at Usopp and Chopper who had already teamed up with Luffy. Shrugging his shoulders,

"Sure why not?"

"YOSH! Let's go catch some fish, I'm starving!" Luffy yelled

"Already?!" Kaku asked amazed at what a bottomless pit Luffy's stomach must be, seeing as how they had just finished breakfast.

The group fished for hours but most was fun and games, since they brought in so many fish, Luffy and Usopp would argue over which to keep and what throw back into the ocean. Of course Luffy wanted to keep all of them because they were just meat to him; but in the end they kept all of the big and medium-sized ones putting them in the fish tank that Franky had built into the ship. This left Luffy pouting on the side railing about not having enough meat,

"Oi! Guys take a look at the fog up ahead!" Usopp yelled from the bird's nest. In fact some large and ominous fog had gathered right where the Sunny Go was headed.

"Nami, are those storm clouds?" Franky asked taking hold of the wheel in case they had to change course. Nami looked at the log post and shook her head,

"No that's the Floridian Triangle dead ahead. The log post is pointing right at it."

"L...ets turn back guys," Usopp said shaking. "I think I just got the 'can't go into strange fogs' disease," Usopp said pretending to become really weak.

"YOSH! STRAIGHT AHEAD FRANKY!" Luffy yelled much to Usopp and Chopper's dismay. Once they passed into the fog, their ship completely disappeared as they now had officially entered the Florian Triangle.


End file.
